


A Morning Rise

by ireICE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireICE/pseuds/ireICE





	A Morning Rise

A small breeze drifts through the open window, barely providing coolness to John's sweat dripping skin.

 

 


End file.
